galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Halona
Halona is goddess of the Ice Elves, she is known as the great sculptor and has sculpted the Ice Elves in her image of beauty. Halona is also a goddess of Beauty, Art, and Ice. She is the idol to which all Ice elves aspire to be, perfection in its shape and form. Her stares freeze men to the bone and her breath creates glaciers. Her voice brings a cold shiver and her touch heals wounds. Halona is a good goddess that promotes beauty and art through ice, the most beautiful of mediums for sculptures. Halona opposes fire since it can only destroy while ice can heal and preserve life, and its glittery shine entrances like gold. History Halona was created by Kaeleth from a block of Ice and in turn she sculpted the likeness of herself from the ice, a perfect elven sculpture of ice and she breathed life into the sculpture to create the Ice Elf. Home Halona resides in the plane of Sylvas, her personal realm is a forest forest with ice crystal trees and frozen waterfalls. Her palace is a great castle made entirely of Ice and beautiful ice sculptures walk its halls. Relationships Halona is on good terms with the Elven pantheon but she despises Ifrit and the Hells. Appearance and Emissaries Halona appears as a beautiful, tall, pale, Ice Elf woman with a crown of icicles on top of her head. Servants Elmentals and Agathions count among Halona's servants, when Halona needs to deal with mortals she usually sends an ice infused Leonal as her intermedary. Church of Deity The Church of Halona can only exist in the coldest regions of the world where Ice Elves live. Her temples are usually made entirely of ice and always have large numbers of ice sculptures that dot the temple. Ice sculptures are the churches preferred offerings to Halona but also take gold as a substitute. Halona's chruch excels in healing wounds and aching muscles and will always provide a safe haven to those who respect beauty and can withstand the cold. Worshipers and Clergy Clerics of Halona pray for their spells after the sun has set and perform rituals facing either directly south or north towards cold regions of the world. Her clerics are mostly female but does not discriminate against males. They usually wear form fitting blue or white outfits that accentuate thier forms. Temples and Shrines Halona's temples are exquisitly beautiful building carved out of Ice, they are artistic marvels with lots of intricate patterns and beautifully chilling statutes. Holy Texts The tenants of Halona are carved on gigantic Ice tablets and stored in her main temple. Copies of those tablets are in every church dedicated to Halona. Holy Relics Glacius is Halona's spear, she sometimes lends it to her chosen in times of need. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Neutral Good Deity Category:Art Domain Category:Artifice Domain Category:Community Domain Category:Rune Domain Category:Water Domain Category:Ultramar Elf Pantheon